Fernstar's Acceptance
NOTE!: If you have not read Fernstar's Calling THEN GO THERE NOW AND READ IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS!!! RiverClan RiverClan Leader: Fernstar: dark gray she-cat with light green eyes and silver paws ears tail tip and patch on back Deputy: Troutwhisker: big gray tabby tom with yellow eyes and black legs Medicine cat: Frostbreeze: white she-cat with a silver tail tip and gray eyes Warriors Starshade: dark gray-and-gold she-cat with blazing amber eyes Brindleclaw: brown tabby tom with green eyes and white paws Burnfoot: black tom with ginger feet and amber eyes Ashbird: pale gray tom with black legs and ears and pale blue eyes Smallcloud: small white she-cat with green eyes Whiteblaze: big white tom with amber eyes Shorefur: dark gray-and-brown tabby tom with blue eyes Splashfur: tortoiseshell she-cat Embertail: black tom with ginger tail tip, paws, and chest with amber eyes Shadowstorm: small and slender black she-cat with brilliant narrowed yellow eyes Rosefall: creamy ginger she-cat with green eyes Apprentices Oakpaw: red-brown tom with green eyes and dark brown ears Swiftpaw: mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes and white paws and tail tip Streampaw: light gray she-cat with a lighter chest and paws with light green eyes Dawnpaw: creamy white she-cat with ginger splotches and green-blue eyes Silverpaw: dark gray tom with silver ears, paws, chest, and stripe down back with light green eyes Featherpaw: pale gray/silver tabby she-cat with odd markings on the top of her head, one white paw, and light green eyes Willowpaw: pale gray/silver tabby she-cat with one white paw and light green eyes Queens Sunflight: golden she-cat with one white paw and blue-green eyes (mother to Brindleclaw's kits: Brackenkit: golden brown tom with bright blue eyes and black legs, Nutkit: pale brown tabby tom with green eyes, Slashkit: brown tom with gray eyes, and Sparklekit: golden tabby she-cat with gray eyes and one white paw) Elders Dewpatch: old pale gray she-cat with pale blue-green eyes and white paws Bitescar: old dark gray tabby tom with a bite mark over his right eye, amber eyes Falconflight: dark brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes and white paws Cats Outside of the clan Blue Moon: old bluish-white she-cat with bright blue eyes and a silver marking on her forehead. Blackfrost: black tom with amber eyes Slash: big gray tabby tom with amber eyes and a scar over his shoulder (follow of Blackfrost) Dapple: dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with golden colored eyes (follower of Blackfrost) Kacey: black tom with green eyes and one white paw (follow of Blackfrost) Slip: dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes (follow of Blackfrost) Mini: small but vicious white she-cat with silver patches and green eyes (follow of Blackfrost) Tiara: cranky silver tabby she-cat with white patches and green-blue eyes (follower of Blackfrost) Claws: dark gray-and-ginger tom with sharp claws and red eyes Prologue "Hush! Be quiet!" snapped a white-and-silver she-cat, her green eyes glinting in anger "she'll hear us!" "You know Mini!" spat a black tom his claws unsheathing "I don't need to listen to you!" "both of you shut up!" spat their leader, a black tom, his amber eyes gleaming with a vicious security "or we'll all give ourselves away!" Suddenly, the cat they targeted leaped out of the den, her bright blue eyes viciously whipping around, her ferocity levels spiked and she spat: "Whoever's out there I can hear ya!" the old bluish-white she-cat spat "I may be old but my ears work you stupid mouse-dung!" "go!" Suddenly the white-and-silver she-cat and the black tom came out of nowhere and pinned the elder down to the ground. Their leader chuckled and walked out of the bushes. "Your a fool Blue Moon." he laughed "you feel right into our little trap!" the bluish-white she-cat let out an annoyed snarl and spat at the black tom: "what do ya want from me?" spat the bluish-white she-cat. "Oh... Nothing..." meowed the black tom, his gaze shifted to the ground, but he looked up sharply "just some answers dear... About Fernstar...." "She's a leader now?!" The bluish-white she-cat's eyes lit with confusion. "yes! she is and our plan is to kill her in the most painful way possible! So we need answers!" the black tom meowed "and your going to give us those answers!" The bluish-white she-cat spat at the black tom "what makes ya think I'll give ya'll answers about her!" she spat "I don't have to give ya nothing!" "Listen you old fool!" spat the black tom viciously, he leaped from his spot near the bushes to over the elder, his eyes mad with a cold fire "We can just kill you, and get the answers elsewhere! So what is it going to be? Death or simple answers that'll save your pathetic tail!" "Fine!" spat the ild bluish-white she-cat "I'll give you answers! Ask away you young frog-brain!" The black tom sat back and suppressed a crooked smiled "good... Now what do I have to ask?" chapter 1 tbc...